Temple of Secrets
by Luchadora13
Summary: Kat is a up and coming Luchadora in the world of Lucha Underground. Can she show the big boys how its done or will the secrets of the Temple bring her to submission. WARNING. This WILL be DARK! Please read inside summary!
1. Chapter 1

**So. You really need to know what Lucha Underground is in order to understand the characters. You can't just read the story and not have a feel for the characters. This will be as long as I can make it. Its a WWE/Lucha Underground story as main character has friendships in the WWE. This will also be one fucked up dark story in some parts. So if you get quesy to easily, I suggest you turn around and find another story. Blood. Murder. Sacrifices. Rape. Torture. Its all here. Even humor. Some added OC and some characters personality's will be slightly different than how they normally are.**

 **Rey-Rey- Can you stfu and get on with the story**

 **Me- Just warning them**

 **Rey-Rey- Yeah well get on with it**

 **Me- Damn. Okay folks. Here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

 **I do not own WWE & Lucha Underground nor is this story based on true or actual events. Just my twisted mind on a bender. **

* * *

Kat slowly opened her eyes to the sound of rain beating harshly on her tour bus windows and roof. She laid there, staring at the ceiling until she decided to turn over and grab her Vapor Pen, her eyes looking out the window to her right. The sky was a deep grey and thunder rumbled in the distance. She sighed and took a quick hit of her pen, savoring the taste of black cherry that filled her senses. She let herself fall back onto her pillow, her eyes closing. She sighed deeply and yawned. Her driver was in front part of the bus, sleeping still. Kat had a, by bus size standards, huge room. It took her awhile to buy the damn thing, that was for sure. So between doing underground fighting and a few odd jobs, Kat had saved and saved until she could buy the $89,000 beast. It had luxuries of home, a kitchen, spare room Kat turned into a chill zone bathroom. Not to mention the bedroom. Kat sat up as a knock sounded, shaking her out of her daze. She clamored out of bed, stumbling on a pile of clothes. "Fuck! Its to EARLY" Kat mumbled. The knock sounded again and Kat groaned. "I'm coming vato, chill OUT" Kat shouted. Her driver snorted in her sleep, jerking awake. Kat muttered a soft sorry and walked to the door, unlocking the hatch."You realize... " Kat was greeted with a shriek and a pair of arms wrapping around her neck, jerking her forward and knocking them both to the grass. Kat groaned and jabbed her best friend, Rosa, in the ribs. "You now officially owe me breakfast for this bullshit wake up call Rosa" Kat said, sitting up and rubbing her knees. The warm summer sun beat down on her back, making Kat smile softly. "Hell yeah! Let's GO!" Rosa grabbed Kat's arms and yanked her up. Kat stumbled and felt her barefeet hit hot pavement. "Rosa! I need shoes!" Kat shouted. Rosa stopped. "Oh shit. Well hurry up! Rey Rey is taking us!" Kat signed and ran back into her bus. She grabbed her Converse shoes and slipped them on. She looked in the mirror and gazed at herself. 5'6", white and lanky, she never knew how she managed to get into the Lucha Libre business. She always watched her favorite wrestler, Rey Mysterio, and wanted to succeed just as he did. So she did Lucha school, she did some fights and got noticed by a talent scout for WWE. Kat had hit a wall with them when it came to her contract and she walked out. She did a few odd jobs and some down low underground shit and that's how she met Rosa. The two became fast friends and Kat ended up on the AAA circuit. Right now, they were filming for the third season of Lucha Underground. Kat shifted and pulled her hair into a pony tail. She quickly ran outside and stopped dead and hide behind a tree when she saw Rosa talking to Pentagon Jr. Kat didn't give a fuck, that man was intimidation on legs. He always wore his contacts and had this attitude that gave Kat shivers. Wait. "Shivers?!" Kat muttered. She groaned and walked out from behind her tree. Pentagon looked up from talking to Rosa and stared at Kat. Kat shuddered and turned her attention towards Rosa. "I'm starving. When the hell are we eating" Kat said, her eyes avoiding Pentagons towering figure. Rosa grinned. "Right. Breakfast. Adios Pentagon!" Rosa shouted as she grabbed Kat's hand and drug her towards the parking lot. Kat felt her heartbeat race as she saw Rey Mysterio, real name Oscar, leaning against his car, eyes focusing on typing. "Hola Oscar, Buenos Dias!" Rosa said cheerfully. Oscar looked up and smiled at the girls. Kat's heart felt like a drum. "Morning ladies. I see Rosa managed to get ya up" Oscar said laughing and eyeing Kat up. Kat looked down and felt her face flush. Why the hell was this fool looking at her like that. Oscar yawned and opened the door. " 'ight ladies, someone has to sit in the back they have to go behind the seat" he said, flipping his seat forward. Kat went to take the backseat and was beaten by Rosa "Sorry Kat! The front seat is to cramped for me and you're more lanky than me!"Kat inwardly groaned and walked toward the passenger side, her heart racing. What did Rosa mean by cramped...?  
"Kat stared out the window of the car. Cramped wasn't the word. More like if Oscar moved his hand to far to shift gears, he would graze Kat's leg. Which would send Kat's guts reeling. Rosa and Oscar were talking about the matches scheduled for today and Kat was hardly listening. She knew she was up today as a newbie but she had no clue against who. She told the owners she had no problem going against the guys cause she liked the challenge. She didn't check the roster this morning so she was pretty lost. Kat looked at Rosa "Who the fuck am I stuck with today?" Kat said, pushing a fly hair from her face. Rosa beamed. "You and Drago are up today!" Kat groaned out loud. There was no way she would win that match. Just no way. Drago was stronger than what people gave him credit for. That was for sure. That mist spit he did fucked everybody up and you never knew when the little fucker was going to do it. Kat was shook out of her thoughts when they pulled up to Dennys. "Yum!" Rosa said shaking Oscars seat. Kat furrowed her brow. Her friend was crazy. Pure nuts. She opened her door and leaned against the car, pulling out her vape pen and taking a hit, the black cherry invading her senses as she heard Oscar and Rosa getting out. She put her pen away and followed them inside. She couldn't help but feel eyes on her as she walked into the restaurant and turned around quickly. Nobody was there. Kat shrugged it off and followed her friends to the seats.

* * *

 **Okay so there's my start. Working on chapter two. Let me know if you like so far**


	2. The Dream (SEMIGORY SCENE)

**So here is C2. Its a bit gory. I tried to do the sacrifice to a T so if you see any mistakes in my history, please feel free to R &R and point it out! I'm always ready to please you guys! So here is C.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy ❤㈍9**

* * *

Kat was laughing at Rosa as she trying to wipe spilled syrup of Oscars lap. Oscar was beat red and trying to shove her away. Rosa was fumbling with words in Spanglish. Kat was about to choke on her food. "Rosa! Stop! Its FINE for FUCKS SAKE!" Oscar whispered, his eyes watching Kat laugh. Kat giggled one last time and took a drink of her orange juice. She let her eyes glance up at Oscars and their eyes locked. He had warm brown eyes that could see right into her. His face was a smooth tan and his mouth was set into a small gap. Kat felt her face turn warm and focused on her eggs. This was not the place to get feelings for someone. It was basically a war zone with every man for himself or herself. Everybody finished their eggs with small talk about the matches. Kat stifled a yawn as they stood up after Oscar footed the bill and they all walked to car. Kat got into the front seat and waited. Rosa and Oscar were talking in low undertones outside. Kat didn't bother listening and leaned her head on Oscars head rest. Not like it was a far cry for a reach. She slowly dozed off into a deep sleep, her belly filled with her breakfast.

 _ **Kat was walking down some stone steps. Her eyes watched what was in front of her with curious caution. Her left hand reached out and found the cold stone wall, the cracks and deep gouges invading her sense of touch. Her feet, which she realized were bare, touched the bottom of the steps. Kat stood there, unsure of what to do next. She softly walked towards a strange sound coming from a dim lit corridor. It sounded like someone speaking in a strange language. Kat stopped in front of a small door, which stood open a crack. She held her breath and twisted her hair around her neck as she looked in. Her eyes widened in horror. Dario & Katrina stood there. They were dressed from head to toe in ancient Aztec clothes. On Katrina's left was a female chained to the wall, her beauty radiating under smudges of blood and dirt. Dario walked over to her, wiping her down with water. It must have been scalding because the girl let out a scream. Kat stood rooted. Her body seemed stone. If her history was correct, this girl was about to become a sacrificed to the Gods. Kat watched them unchain the now squirming woman who looked oddly like Brie Bella. They laid her down on a pallet and Dario started speaking in tongues again. Kat took a harder look and covered her mouth, twars streaking diwn her face at the realization of it truly being Brie. Katrina moved slowly to Bries side, a sick smile forming as she lifted a blade to aim into Bries heart. Kat screamed as the blade sliced down into Bries body. Her scream was blended with Bries as Bries eyes syartes fading. Blood leaked out of her body like a running faucet, dripping onto the floor in loud liquid splashes. Kat dropped to the floor and the door opened further. Dario and Katrina's heads snapped in her direction and Kat realized she better run. And fast. She stood up and ran. Her bare feet hit cold stone as she made her way to the steps, hearing Dario and Katrina not far behind her. Her blood ran cold as she stumbled and fell face first onto the steps and Kat laid there in agony as she felt hands wrap around her and pulled her up. A male voice raised into her head calling her name. As she saw Katrina come closer into her view and body, Kat looked up and saw somebody holding her in the shadows. She slowly felt like she was drifting away when the person laid her down and jumped in front of Katrina, posed to last thing Kat saw was jump down onto Dario and knocking him down. Katrina threw her attention to the man, who looked up towards Kat. "F...Fenix?!' Kat whispered out before she fainted** _out.*

Kat! Wake UP mija!" Kat jerked awake and realized they were in the Temples parking lot. She sat up and saw just Oscar in the car. She felt her head throbbing and went to lay it down. She jerked in pain. Kat flipped down the visor and saw a angry bruise forming under her hair line. She looked at Oscar who looked concerned. He reached out and touched her face. "Kat are you okay?" Kat jerked from Oscars touch and shot of the car. She ran to her bus as she heard Oscar yelling for her. Before she was able to open her buses door, she dropped to her knees and bared her self up with her arms on the side of the bus, vomiting up her breakfast just as quickly as she had ate it. She shut her eyes as tight as possible as tears leaked out, dripping down onto the ground. She let out a choked cry and started sobbing as she tried to move. Her arms would let her. What the fuck had she just dreamed. And why was there a bruise on her head right where she had fallen in her dream. Kat felt dizzy as two pairs of arms hoisted her to her feet. She heard murmuring and felt her feet lift from the ground. Whoever was carrying her onto her bus felt warm. Kat opened her eyes and saw Oscar, his eyes focused on getting her to her bed, where he laid her down. Kat tried to say something but drifted back into the dark abyss.


End file.
